


Early Morning Entertainment

by WiltedGalaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: AAAA, F/M, I promise, M/M, This is my first work, but I did write it, the first time I submitted it somewhere I did it anonymously, there is no mention of battenberg in this, who cares really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltedGalaxy/pseuds/WiltedGalaxy
Summary: You catch your partner//boyfriend//hamster wrangler//the bringer of the apocalypse wanking one off. You watch him. It's pretty hot.





	Early Morning Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> ((I originally submitted this anonymously to the amazing wonderful better than I will ever be thirst-order-confessions-renewed.tumblr.com and people liked it there so fi))  
> I really don't like this title but I'm uncreative and can't think of a better one

When you awake, you feel the missing presence beside you first.  
It’s scary, at first, the fear he’s gone away or left you. But when you rub your bleary eyes, you begin to hear it.  
At first, you think a fight’s broken out outside, and you’re hearing the sound effects of it passing through your window. But then, you realise, it’s a lot closer than that.  
Sitting up, the first thing you see is his hair in his face, and his desperate gasps that occasionally make it flutter up into the air.  
Looking down, his chest glistens in the air, a sheen of sweat covering it, rising and falling with his soft groans, and it’s then you feel his discarded clothes on his side of the bed next to you.  
Your eyes trail further, and then you see his hand, moving up and down so quickly, so desperately, your name tumbling out of his mouth in clumsy moans, his length leaking precum that drops onto the floor beneath him. Biting your lip, and thanking your stars his eyes are shut, your hand moves below your duvet, and you stifle your noises of pleasure for fear of ruining the show.  
When the obscene slicking noises increase, and his heavy gasps start to become littered with whimpers, you know he’s close. He always gets like this.  
And when he finally, desperately cums, it’s in hot white jets, long strings that shoot out of him and threaten to stain your sheets. Not that you mind.  
When he opens his eyes and sees you, he curses slightly. “How long have you been watching?”  
You smirk. “Long enough to wonder why you didn’t invite me to join.”


End file.
